


squishy

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Masturbation, Panty Sniffing, Plushophilia, Trans Female Character, Trans Yamato Maya, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Maya has some fun with her Chisato nesoberi.
Relationships: Shirasagi Chisato/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	squishy

**Author's Note:**

> awkward pervert plushophile maya rights

It's not weird to have a nesoberi of your bandmate. Maya reassures herself of this as she takes the neso off the shelf. It's not weird. Even if it's a bandmate that you happen to have a crush on.

She stares at the nesoberi, and the stuffed Chisato gazes back at her with those big white eyes.

“Damnit,” Maya says, blushing. It was nothing compared to the real Chisato, but Maya could still feel her pants tightening.

She kisses the nesoberi on its forehead and unbuckles her belt. Her pants fall to her ankles, leaving her hard dick in the open air.

Maya plays with the tip, causing it to drip a little. “Ngh…” she moans, mouth still against Chisato’s face. She strokes her dick gently, which turns her on even more.

Normally Maya would use a condom, but she's feeling particularly needy today. She positions the nesoberi against the tip of her raw cock.

Maya grunts as she pushes her dick into the soft body of the nesoberi. “Ch-Chisato… chan…”

She probably won't be able to look the real Chisato in the eyes when she goes to practice tomorrow. But Maya doesn't care about that, she just wants relief.

“Chisato-chan, you're so soft…” Maya whines. She begins humping the nesoberi. “Ngh… Ahh…”

It doesn't take Maya’s sensitive penis long to reach its climax. She shoots cum onto Chisato’s face, which honestly looks really sexy. Maybe she should skip the condom more often.

“Poor Chisato-chan… You're all dirty, I'll have to wash you…” Maya takes the Chisato neso and licks her cumstained face. The fabric feels nice on her tongue, coupled with the taste of her own semen… Maya gets hard again almost immediately.

“Wahh… Chisato-chan, you're too sexy! I'm gonna cum again!” Maya rubs her dick and kisses Chisato’s face more, licking and biting the fabric.

With a moan, Maya cums and drops the neso. “Ah! Sorry!” She doesn't even have time to enjoy the orgasm, because she immediately feels bad about leaving her precious Chisato on the floor.

She picks up the nesoberi and places it next to her on the bed. Once again, Chisato’s big white eyes were staring at Maya.

“Don't look at me like that! My balls are totally drained. I'll play with you again tomorrow, okay?”

Tomorrow was practice. She would see the real Chisato then… Maya really wants to play with the flesh and blood version.

What would it like for Chisato to suck her dick? Maya really wants to imagine it. Unfortunately, she doesn't get hard a third time.

“Mm… I'm tired…” Maya mumbles, spreading out on her bed and closing her eyes. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was the sensation of Chisato’s pretty pink lips on the tip of her dick.

* * *

Maya wakes up surprisingly less horny than she expected to. Last night did a good job of relieving her. She sits up and notices the nesoberi sitting on the foot of her bed.

“Ahh, Chisato-chan! Sorry I forgot to wash you…”

Maya hurriedly throws her laundry and Chisato in the washing machine. “Goodbye. See you later!” she says as she closes the door.

Now it was time to go to practice. Luckily, the agency is close, so Maya can just walk there.

As she steps through the door, she sees the familiar sight of the Pastel Palettes practice room. Hina and Eve are chatting at the table, while Aya practices her poses in front of the mirror.

Chisato is standing in the middle of the room with a clipboard, writing something. Maya can't help but stare at her furrowed brow and cute little nose. Even when she's worried, Chisato looks adorable.

“Hey, Chisato-chan!” Maya says. “What are you writing?”

“It's inventory day, so I'm looking around the room and counting our supplies. Kind of trivial if you ask me, but the higher ups demanded it.”

“Alright, nice.” Maya doesn't really know what to say, so she sort of awkwardly stands there, listening to Chisato drag the pencil across the paper.

It's kinda relaxing to listen to someone writing. Maybe this practice will be really calm and easy.

Chisato accidentally presses too hard and the tip of the pencil breaks off and falls to the floor. “Oops…” she mumbles.

Chisato bends over to pick up the pencil lead. For a second, Maya can see her pastel yellow panties. Then Chisato stands back up and her dress covers them. But it's enough to get Maya hard.

“Um-- I need to use the bathroom!” Maya says, hurrying toward the door. She prays nobody saw her crotch.

As she walks down the hall, Maya curses herself. Damnit! She should be able to control herself better.

Ugh, no point in worrying now. It was too late. Maya stops in front of a plain looking door and opens it. Luckily, it's unlocked.

This is one of Maya’s favourite storage closets. It was in a convenient location, close enough to the practice room to be easy to access but far enough that only she knew where it was. Maya sits down next to a spare amp and unbuckles her belt.

She starts with slow, deliberate motions, then speeds up her stroking after a while.

“Ch… Chi…” she moans. Maya rubs her dick even faster. She cums quickly. “Chisato-chan!”

The door opens. Chisato is illuminated from behind in the doorway, staring straight at Maya.

“Chisato-chan!” Maya says in surprise, pretending she wasn't just moaning her name three seconds ago.

“Hey, Maya-chan.”

Maya sweats nervously. “How did you find this place?”

Chisato shrugs. “I've been at this agency for three years. I know where all the nice hiding spots are.”

“I guess that's fair…”

“Anyway,” Chisato says, “Do you need help with that?” She points to Maya’s wet dick.

“Uhh…”

Chisato doesn't wait for an answer. She strolls to Maya and sits down in front of her, placing a gentle hand around the other girl’s cock.

Maya feels herself stiffen in Chisato’s hand. “Chisato-chan…” she moans.

Chisato strokes Maya with soft, slow movements. Then, she leans her head down to reach the tip of Maya’s dick.

Maya shudders with pleasure as Chisato licks the tip. She slowly sticks her mouth around the head, moistening it as she moves her tongue harder.

Chisato bobs her head up and down, and it isn't too long before Maya releases a burst of semen into her mouth. Chisato licks the messy cum off Maya’s dick, making sure she's clean before sitting up.

“How was it?” Chisato asks.

“Better than the nesoberi…” Maya says without thinking.

Chisato looks at her with a funny expression. “Nesoberi?”

“Oh, nothing! It's just- It's nothing,” Maya says hurriedly. But Chisato’s icy stare doesn't let up, and Maya feels her resolve crumble. “Um… I might have a nesoberi of you.”

“Mhm. And what do you do with said nesoberi?”

“I…” Maya chokes. “I, um, do… dirty things… to it…”

“Dirty things? Like the things we just did?”

“Yes… A-and other things…”

“Do you fuck her between the legs?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to fuck me between the legs?”

“Yes!”

Chisato smiles. “Alright.” She slips off her panties and straddles Maya, positioning her pussy right on top of Maya’s dick.

As Chisato pushes down, Maya lets out a little moan. “Chisato-chan, it feels really good…”

Chisato’s pussy is even softer than the fabric of the nesoberi. Maya can't help but buck her hips, even though Chisato was the one moving.

Chisato holds up her yellow panties for Maya to see. “Aren't these what got you so hard in the first place?” she says teasingly, swinging them back and forth.

Maya nods, unable to speak.

“Here, since you like making out with cloth so much.” Chisato pushes the panties into Maya’s face.

Maya eagerly sniffs them. Last night, she never would've thought it was possible for her to get this intimate with Chisato. But now that it was happening, it felt completely natural. Like she was born to do this.

Maya cums hard into Chisato’s pussy, making Chisato leak a bit as she pulls out.

“That'll teach you that I'm better than some dumb plush,” Chisato says. “Worshipping false idols is a sin, if you catch my drift.”

“I...I’m sorry. From now on, I'll only worship the flesh and blood Chisato!”

Chisato smiles. “Good girl. Now we better get back to the studio, or people will be suspicious.”

Maya doesn't even care if people get suspicious. But she nods and clumsily puts her pants back on. She lets Chisato lead her back down the halls.

As they approach the studio door, Chisato stops. “After we're done, take me to your house. I wanna meet my nesoberi. And maybe you can show me what's so fun about her.”

Maya nods. They open the door to the practice room, but Maya knows she won't be able to focus after a promise like that. This would be the longest practice in a while. 


End file.
